


Right Hand Man

by rarcoryn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Discipline, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Over the Knee, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-23
Updated: 2006-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarcoryn/pseuds/rarcoryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris makes it to the mansion where he finds Wesker but he is knocked out and locked in a cell. When Wesker comes to see him, Chris learns to true meaning to being his right hand man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Hand Man

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : This is a work of fiction and is only for fantasy and entertainment. I do not take ownership to characters or names that belong to Capcom.
> 
>  **Author’s Note** : This is a very old fic from 2006 and my first spanking fiction. My favorited fandom and pairing back them was Wesker/Chris from Resident Evil. I still have the original copy all in written format in a file somewhere. I’ve went through and clean up spelling mistakes in Word so hopefully it should be readable.

He ran as fast as he could. He had been side-tracked after one of the mutated dogs had jump him from behind, him falling forward and landing on his front as it tried to bite and chomp at his neck. He pushed himself up quickly and the creature rolled off and fell to the ground. He looked in the direction of the mansion and saw that his team-mates had ran on ahead. They were barely seen in the distance.

“Shit…” Chris grumbled. He had to catch up. By the time he thought this, he heard a growl and saw the beast that had jumped him on its feet and ready to attack again. The solider could see it’s red eyes glow and fill with the look of desperately evil hunger; it’s teeth gnarling as the flesh that hung from its lips. And as it ran for him, Chris took off in the direction of the mansion once again. He heard the creature bark behind him, but he didn’t look back to see how far it was behind him. He started to hear more howls, and this time he looked around to see another two of the dog-like creature join the chase, their eyes also burning with bloodlust, snarling and growling as they gave chase after their prey. This time Chris wouldn’t dare turn around and try and shoot them; he was just running as fast as they were. If he stopped, he’d more than likely be torn apart.

_'Like Joseph…'_

He didn’t have time to think about that. If he died now, he wouldn’t be able to solve the case and Joseph’s death would be another name to the list of cannibalistic murders. He tried to shut those thoughts out of his head, the images of Joseph struggling as the rabid dogs ripping out his throat and chewing on his flesh.

“Just a bit further…” he panted as he raced towards the dark mansion ahead where the others had ran; the Spencer Estate. He focused on his destination where his team-mates would be gathered and probably waiting. Jill, Barry and Captain Wesker.

_‘If they made it…’_

The brunette doesn’t look back as he approached the front doors of the huge building, As he leapt up the first few steps, he yanked the handle and pushed the heavy door, swinging open with a loud rusted creak. He threw himself inside before pushing to door closed. He heard the growls come up to the door and the light patting of paws being placed on the door. The were a couple of bangs on the door but it hardly shuddered. Chris guessed it was the beasts slamming against the door trying to get in.

_‘At least I’m safe… for the time being.’_

“Chris!”

Instantly recognising the voice, the brunette spun round to address the Alpha team captain who stood at the base of a huge set of stairs that dominated the mansion’s main hall. He stood, tightly gripping his gun in one hand, the other just coming off the headphone plugged into his ear, as if he had just finished listening to a radio call.

“You made it.”

“Yeah,” Chris replied, looking around him. “Where’s Barry and Jill?” Wesker looked towards a set of double doors to the left of Chris and the marksman followed his gaze.

“We hear a gun shot. Jill and Barry are investigating. They are due to report back if they find anything.”

Chris looked at the door for a second longer. Could it be one of the Bravo tram? He started towards the double doors, ready to jump into investigating with Barry and Jill.

“Chris. Stop,” the blond man said calmly. Chris did as he was asked to without turning around as Wesker continued. “Let Jill and Barry handle it. I have something I need you to do.”

He didn’t turn round and look at the captain, but Chris could tell he had walked closer. He didn’t really want to be running off doing other things. He wanted to go and check out the gunshot with Barry and Jill. What if it was one of the Bravo members? Kenneth. Richard. Enrico. And what if something had attacked them, like one of those creatures from outside? Or one of the cannibalistic killers? Or something worse? But he knew he couldn’t challenge the captain.

“What is it?” he asked as he turned round and was just in time to greet Wesker’s fist in his face.

“Take a nap,” he heard the blond say before everything went black.

 

The cold dank air in the room brought Chris back to his sense; the smell of death and blood wafting towards him from the barred window on the door opposite him. He quickly found himself bound, hands tied behind his back lying slumped against the wall in a corner of the room. He could feel the cold hard wall against his cheek disappear as he sat up straight, Swallowing, he tasted the metallic taste of blood; more than likely his own. Pushing his back against the wall, he pulled his knees against his chest and attempted to stand up straight, using the wall as support. Wriggling up, he made his way to his feet until the brunette was standing up.

Flies buzzed around the dim flickering bulb above him which gave out enough light in the cell for Chris to take in his surroundings. There was a bed on his right, made with a steel frame in the typical prison style; not luxurious but comfortable enough to sleep on. The mattress wasn’t as dirty as he expected it to be. The cell door on the wall in front of him was made of steel as well with no handle on the inside. Stepping up to it, Chris peered through the wall, only to see more dirty, leaky cracks and a stronger smell of something rotten filling his nostrils, burning his sense.

 _‘Sure doesn’t look like I’m in the mansion no more,’_ the young man thought as he walked back to the bed and sat on the edge. Where was he? How’d he get here? Why? And as the questions ran into his head, he felt a slight pain in his jaw as he twitched slightly in thought, and then he remembered; remembered being chased by the mutilated dogs, running into the mansion and the captain telling him to take a nap.

“Wesker,” he grunted.

“So you’re awake.” Chris turned to the cell door to see the man in question peering in through the barred window. “I was hoping you wouldn’t be out too long.”

“What do you want? Where am I? Where’s Jill, Barry and the others?” Chris growled as he ran up to the cell door to face Wesker, pulling at the ropes around his wrists hoping to snap them and strangle the blond man

“Where are you?” Wesker repeated Chris’ question as he punched a code into some kind or hand help computer equipment he had. “You’re in a laboratory under the Spencer estate.”

“Laboratory for who?” Chris questioned.

“The pharmaceutical company, Umbrella.”

“Umbrella?” Chris answered rather surprised. It did explain the dogs outside. They were guarding something. But it didn’t explain what was wrong with them; why they looked so… dead. “What do they do?”

“Bio-Organic weaponry through virology,” Wesker said, slowly but smugly. 

“You mean monsters,” Chris spat back.

“Now, now Chris,” the blond said as he pushed the cell door forward. Chris stepped back as the older man walked into the cell, pushing the door closed behind him. The whirling of an electronic lock confirmed that the door was again locked tight. “I wouldn’t call them that.”

“You wouldn’t, but I just did,” Chris returned. Wesker simply chuckled at the comment, pushing his shades back up his nose. “Since when, Wesker?”

“I’ve always worked for Umbrella. Just now, circumstances have changed and I’m here to fix the problem.

“What circumstances? What problem?” Chris asked angrily. The more and more he was told, the more thing fit into place.

“About three weeks ago, there was an accident, causing a viral outbreak that leaked throughout the mansion and the laboratory, contaminating and infecting the employees at the facility. It turned them into virus carriers, or zombies if you wish. It also infected the houses guard dogs, as well as some experiments in the labs, making them stronger and fiercer. It’s also mutilated a few other specimens of life, but I’m not sure what,” Wesker completed.

“So it was those guard dogs chasing us,” Chris said in a low voice, working all the shocking revelations around in his head until clicked. “And you’re involved. You knew about this!”

“You catch on quick Chris, you make me proud,” Wesker smirked as he stepped towards Chris. He saw the anger in the young man’s eyes and it amused him. Chris always has something attractive about him when he was pissed off.

“So how do you plan to fix the situation?” Chris questioned as he tried to fiddle with the ropes that bound his hands together behind his back. He hoped, for some miraculous reason, they would snap or come loose so he could beat three colours of shit out of the now-former S.T.A.R.S. captain.

“All I require is some live test date to complete this experiment. Then after that, all evidence of this department’s work will be eliminated,” Wesker explained. “You guys can help with the test data.”

“You son of a bitch!” Chris snarled as he ran at Wesker. He hadn’t got his hands free from the binding ropes but he was to angry to care. Because of his trusted captain who, really was working for someone else, some of his team-mates, some who he considered close friends, were dead. Some may be alive, like Jill and Barry, but no-one could guarantee that; he wouldn’t trust any answer given by Wesker now.

He tiled his shoulder so that it would slam into the blond man’s chest with a hope of winding him to the floor where his feet would take over and batter him. He felt the hardness of Wesker’s ribs on his left shoulder but he didn’t manage to do much damage; Wesker’s hands were firmly placed on Chris’ shoulders, breaking the attack. He let out a low, slow, evil laugh; the one he seemed to use every time he laughed at Chris since entering the cell. 

“Temper, temper Chris,’ Wesker said, shaking his head, serious eyes hidden by his dark shades. He pushed Chris back away from him until he had the younger man at arm’s length. “You need to control that anger of yours, he smirked, “or you’ll need to be disciplined of it.” he finished as the grin grew on his face.

“You’ll have me dead before you put me on any report,” Chris spat back.

“That’s true,” Wesker smirked coldly. “But that’s not the discipline I was thinking about.”

“What are you talking about,” the brunette replied, his face showing hatred, confusion and disgust all at once. After he questioned, he watched the taller older blond smile at him until he felt the other man’s hands grip his shoulders. He was then pulled forward to the older captain till they were face to face before roughly pushed back towards the bed. He felt the sharp edge of the rusting bars that a smelly, stained mattress laid upon hit him on the back of the knees. He lost his balance and fell backwards on the rotten sheets, letting out a grunt as he did. 

Wesker smirked as he took in such a precious sight. Chris Redfield, tied up, lying on the rotting mattress, legs spread, looking so vulnerable and ready to be taught a lesson. Wesker had always admired Chris. Yes, he hated the young marksman with a passion, but that hatred made him love to hate him, attracted him to his enemies’ sweet young body, and have a desire to cause suffering to the young man. But this time, he wanted to pay back the humiliation Chris had caused.

Walking up to the younger brunette, he reached out and grabbed a fist-full of the other man’s collar and yanked him up off the bed. Chris was a bit surprised at Wesker’s strength, and he was also worried over the look that Wesker had in his eyes as the blond smiled at him.

“Time to teach you some manners, Chris,” Wesker said coldly before grinning. He them quickly sat down on the dirty mattress with no care for the smell it gave off. As he did so, he pulled Chris down until he was neatly lying over his lap. He ran his right hand up the back of Chris’ closest thigh, the left one, before slowly running it over the curve of his ass. As he did this he felt Chris jerk, trying to get Wesker’s hand off his backside. Wesker smirked as he gave the cheek a rough grope before pulling back his hand and then bringing it down on Chris clothed backside. A muffled smack could be heard upon impact as Wesker’s hand slapped on Chris’ ass.

“You gotta be kiddin’ me!” Chris said with a mixture of surprise, embarrassment and anger. He tried to force himself back upright but Wesker placed a gripped hand on the back of the neck and forced him to stay down. Chris struggled against Wesker’s strength but was unsuccessful in breaking from the tight grip Wesker had on him.

Wesker brought another slap down on Chris’ backside and the marksman jerked a little on the impact. He still had his trousers and underwear on but Wesker put full force into each smack he gave him. It was a light ting, nothing that could last or cause in pain later. It was like being clapped on the back for doing something rewarding, but this time, it was a smack on the backside as some kind of punishment. He felt stupid, as if he was a child who’s defied his parent’s orders in some way. He was never spanked as a child, but he wasn’t an angel either. And as another smack came down on his butt, he started to struggle. As he did, the grip around his neck became tighter and the smacks more frequent, alternating from cheek to cheek.

“Wesker…” he said as he tried to force himself up with no luck. “What are you… ah… doing this for?” Chris asked between strikes.

“Chris,” Wesker began as he brought another hard slap on Chris’ backside. “You’re a good solider, but you ask too many questions.” he said as he continued to spank the marksman. “But obviously, this isn’t getting through to you,” the older man said, talking to Chris like a father would speak to his son. “And these are going to have to come down,” he said, smiling evilly as he stopped spanking Chris and slipped a hand under to find the front of Chris’ pants. Finding the button on the younger man’s uniform pants, he undid it before pulling down the zipper. He took his hand out from under Chris and used both hands to pull and slide the younger officer’s pants to his ankles. And in reward, the blond ended up with this stunning young man lying over his lap with tight black boxer shorts clinging snuggly to his perfect backside. He ran a single hand over Chris’ butt, feeling the smoothness of the skin over the cotton underwear.

“Son of a…” Chris grunted as Wesker brought a firm smack down on his ass. He grunted a bit more on a few smacks as the pace picked up and he only had his boxers to protect his backside from the sting from Wesker’s palm. He felt embarrassed from having his pants at his ankles and here Wesker was punishing him like a child. It would have been worse if other people could see. And as the cheeks on his butt became warmer, the cheeks on his face became redder. He tried hard not to show his embarrassment. Wesker had begun to spank him even harder now, alternating from cheek to cheek with shorter intervals between. He could swear his backside was glowing red by now.

“Learning your lesson, Chris?” Wesker asked, hoping to tease and torment the young marksman as he continued to lay firm swats on the other man’s butt. He could feel the warmth radiating from Chris’ ass from the spanking. It aroused him; the warmth and feel of Chris ass, the young man’s embarrassment and his power over him. He wasn’t sure if Chris could feel the arousal the blond was supporting. “Time to remove these,” Wesker as he rubbed Chris’ was backside through the black cotton boxers.

“No!” Chris protested angrily. He had been humiliated enough for one day and there was no way he’d let Wesker spank his bare ass. But with his hand tied behind his back he had really no way of stopping him. He could struggle and protest as much as he wanted but he was doomed to being spanked on his bare butt. “Come on Wesker, that’s enough. You win; you’ve embarrassed me. I’ve learned my lesson or whatever.” He tried to struggle again but Wesker kept him in place.

“You’ll be done after this,” Wesker smirked as he ran a single finger up the line that was the path between Chris’ cheeks until coming to the waistband of the brunette’s cotton boxers. His four fingers slipped under the waistband before grabbing hold of it and slowly pulling them down, revealing Chris’ smooth but firm backside.

“Please Wesker, no more,” Chris begged. He couldn’t believe he was actually pleading with Wesker, here, over his knee and his mercy.

“Just a bit more Chris,” the blond said, smirking as he pulled Chris’ boxer shorts down to just below his ass before running a hand up over the marksman’s red butt, admiring his work.

Chris had no choice now and he knew that this was going to sting. His grey khaki pants were at his ankles and his black cotton boxers just below his cheeks at the top of his thighs. There was nothing now protecting his bare exposed butt from the sting of Wesker’s hand.

Wesker smirked viciously as he brought his hand back before bringing it down and striking his bare hand hard against Chris’ smooth bare backside. It stung his hand a bit but it was worth it as he felt Chris’ body jerk upon the impact, throwing his head upwards and letting out a painful cry. He couldn’t see but he could picture Chris’ face, the man’s eyes tightly closed, his face portraying pain and his teeth clenched trying not to let the pain show. He repeated it over and over again, alternating from cheek to cheek, shorter intervals between each smack, making Chris’ backside glow redder and redder and make him wriggle in pain and struggle to get free. He could swear his hand went numb but he didn’t care about the stinging of his hand as he or in pain the young man was in.

The sounds of each slap could be heard loudly in the cold and dank cell, the sound of the older man’s bare hand made when it struck Chris exposed ass rung in his ears. The brunette bit his bottom lip as the pain intensified, trying not to cry out in pain. His ass must have been spanked red raw now. Every smack stung like hell as he took each beating on his backside. He’d lost the will to struggle and prayed that this painful, embarrassing punishment would end.

“You take it well Chris, like a real man,” Wesker said, a bit of a surprised tone in his voice. Part of him would like to see Chris really submit and whimper like a child and beg for his father to stop. But he knew Chris was much manlier than this. Chris wouldn’t break; he was a tough guy, but still, he was having fun making Chris uncomfortable by disciplining him. He didn’t care if Chris believed this was punishment for disobeying orders; the marksman believed enough and here Wesker was with this hot ex-air force solider over his knee with a warm red butt.

The scenario must have lasted about twenty minutes; thirty at the most, maybe longer. Neither spanker nor spankee knew. All each of them knew is that one had a sore red backside that was spanked red raw and the other, a burning hand that was numb from dishing out the spanking. The blond smirked, happy with the result while the brunette breathed slowly, recovering from the unbelievable pain, trying not to let tears show.

"I think that's enough," Wesker said, smiling coldly as he ran his hand over Chris' smooth but warm butt. "Hopefully you will have learned a lesson young man," he said with a hint of sarcasm. He pulled Chris up by the back of his collar on his jacket. Chris used Wesker’s pull to balance himself up right. Wesker stood up also and brought his hand round till he had a grip of Chris from under his chin. He smiled at the younger man who watched him back.

"You bastard!" Chris spat angrily only to be returned with a tighter grip on his jaw. he glared angrily and suddenly Wesker grabbed Chris by the foot of his jacket and pulled him forward and downwards to the floor. Chris fell quickly to the floor and since his hands were tied tightly behind his back, he landed hard on the cold stone floor. With swift movement Wesker brought his foot around and kicked Chris the toe of his boot slamming into the other man’s stomach. Chris let out a yelp as he pulled his body inwards in defence, forcing back tears of pain. Wesker smirked and crouched down next to Chris from his boot, Weser removed a small sharp knife which he used to cut the roped that bound Chris' hands together. The marksman was in too much pain to care, as soon as his hands were free he placed them around his stomach, not that it would help, it was more of a natural reaction.

"Now I have some work I have to attend to," Wesker said, pushing his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose. "I'll be back to check on you later." He walked towards the cell and as he grabbed the handle he looked round smirking at the young man on the floor, suffering from being kicked, lying on the floor, his trousers at his ankles, boxers at his thighs and a red butt. 'What a nice sight' he thought as he opened the sturdy steel door. Stepping outside and closing the door, he activated the security lock, imprisoning Chris inside and then made his way upstairs, thinking about other things he could do to his young captive later.

Chris groaned as he ran a single hand over his warm spanked cheeks. He felt embarrassed as well as annoyed as he slipped his boxers back over his exposed red bum. He stood up as he pulled his pants up and fastened them.

"I'll get you for this Wesker," he said in a low, angered tone. He didn't know, but promised himself he wouldn't let it rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments encouraged. I want to write more stuff so let me know you're thoughts!


End file.
